Episode 307.c Bubble Guppies: Nonny Pirruccello and the Chamber of Secrets! (Part 3)
Plot It's Year 2 at Bubblewarts, and Nonny Pirruccello, Gil, and Molly are back learning, but their year doesn't go past quietly. Members of the school are turning up petrified and bloody writing are appearing on the walls, revealing to everyone, that someone has opened the chamber of secrets. The attacks continue, bringing the possibility of the closure of Hogwarts. Nonny and his friends are now forced to secretly uncover the truth about the chamber before the school closes or any lives are taken. Cast (Characters from the real movie) *Nonny as (Harry Potter) *Gil as (Ron Weasley) *Molly as (Hermione Granger) *Mr. Mitchell as (Vernon Dursley) *Mrs. Mitchell as (Petunia Dursley) *Micheal as (Dudley Dursley) *Clam as (Dobby) *Pablo as (Fred Weasley) *Brett as (George Weasley) *Oona as (Ginny Weasley) *Mrs. Gordon as (Molly Weasley) *Mr. Gordon as (Arthur Weasley) *Hauntsworth as (Percy Weasley) *Mr. Grumpfish as (Severus Snape) *Mr. Grouper as (Albus Dumbledore) *Mrs. Grouper as (Minerva McGonagall) *Rock Ness Lobster as (Gilderoy Lockhart) *The Color Monster as (Tom Riddle) *Crabs, Lobsters, and Snails as (Other characters) Information *Genres: Adventure, Family, Fantasy *Rating: PG for a little violence, a little cursing, and a bit of scary scenes. *Type of film: Fantasy. Trivia *This is based on the 2002 film "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets." You can read about it on Wikipedia or IMDb *There are regular characters and fanon characters. Some don't return in this movie while there are new characters too. *This is the sequel to "Nonny Pirruccello and the Philosopher's Stone!" This story takes place a year after the first story. Story Start of Part 3. (Scene: Bubblewarts Castle) (The Whomping Willow sulks in the courtyard, slings strung about its injured branches. The students hurry inside the greenhouse for the beginning of class.) (Scene: Greenhouse Three) (As Nonny and Gil enter, Dean, Goby, and some of the other Gryffindors hover nearby.) Goby: Detention. On the first day? Dean: That must be some kind of record. Molly: I should think you'd count yourself lucky that's all you got. Gil: I should think you'd mind your own business. (They glare at each other. A snail, a squat little witch, taps her wand on a stack of pots.) Snail: Welcome to Greenhouse Three, Second Years. Today, we will be re-potting Mandrakes. Now, who here can tell me the properties of the Mandrake? Yes, Miss Gentilella. Molly: Mandrake, or Mandragora, is used to return those who have been transfigured to their original state. It's also quite dangerous. The Mandrake's cry is fatal to anyone who hears it. Snail: Excellent. Ten points to Gryffindor. As our Mandrakes are only seedlings, their cries won't kill yet. However, they will knock you out for several hours. That is why I have provided each of you with a pair of earmuffs. If you would then... (Gil frowns. He's gotten a bright pink fluffy pair. When the class is ready, the Snail leads them to the garden area. She grasps one of the tufty plants before her... and pulls. Nonny gasps. Instead of roots, a small, muddy, extremely ugly baby pops out of the earth, leaves growing right out of its head. Goby's eyes roll back. He faints. The snail plunges the bawling creature deep into a pot, removes her earmuffs, and the others follow suit. Everyone save Goby, who lies stretched on the ground.) Snail: Hm. Looks as though Mr. Imani neglected his muffs. Dean: No, ma'am. He's just fainted. Snail: Very well. We'll just leave him then. Come now. Four to a tray, plenty of pots to go round... (Scene: Great Hall) (Hauntsworth enters in the company of Hannah Shaskan, just as the Big Bad Wolf glides by.) Hannah: There's the Big Bad Wolf. Hauntsworth: Hello, Sir Big Bad Wolf. Big Bad Wolf: Hello, Hauntsworth. Miss Shaskan. (At the Gryffindor table, Molly has her nose buried in the Rock Ness Lobster's Travels with Trolls. Gil runs gobs of Spellotape over his broken wand, shakes his head grimly.) Gil: Say it. I'm doomed. Nonny: You're doomed. (A light blinds Nonny. He blinks, finds a small boy standing before him with a camera.) Edmond: Hiya, Nonny. I'm Edmond Mitchell. I'm in Gryffindor too. Nonny: Hello, Edmond. Nice to meet -- Edmond: They're for my dad -- the pictures. He's a milkman, you know, a Muggle, like all our family's been until me. No one knew all the odd stuff I could do was magic till we got my letter from Bubblewarts. Everyone just thought I was mental. Gil: Imagine that. Edmond: Say, Nonny. D'you think your friend could take a photo of me and you standing together? Ya' know, to prove I've met you? (Nonny glances at Gil. He looks positively homicidal. Mercifully, just then, owls stream into the Hall.) Tom: Post is here! (One after another, the birds swoop gracefully down, clutching letters from home. All except one, who plops beak-first into Gil's soup. Errol.) Gil: Bloody bird's a menace -- Oh... no. Dean: Heads up, everyone. Gordon's gotten himself a Howler. Goby: Go on, Gil. I ignored one from my Gran once... and it was horrible. (Gil looks pale. Clutched in Errol's beak is a damp red envelope. Hands shaking, he takes it, opens it, and... Mrs. Gordon's voice thunders, sending plates and spoons rattling.) Mrs. Gordon: Gil Gordon! How dare you steal that car! I am absolutely disusted! Your father's now facing an inquiry at work and it's entirely your fault! If you put another toe out of line we'll bring you straight home! (softening suddenly) Oh, and Oona dear. Congratulations on making Gryffindor. Your father and I are so proud. (Oona, sitting a bit apart from the others, looks up shyly, then returns to the small black book she's scribbling in. Gil watches the envelope rip itself to pieces, then endures howls of laughter from the other House tables. Edmond Mitchell snaps a few photos. Nonny looks sympathetically at Gil.) Nonny: Look at it this way. How much worse can things get? (Scene: The Rock Ness Lobster's Classroom) (The Rock Ness Lobster paces before the class. Molly and the girls hang on his every word, while Nonny and Gil eye the large, covered cage rattling mysteriously on his desk.) Rock Ness Lobster: Let me introduce you to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. Me. The Rock Ness Lobster, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League and five times winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award -- But I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her! (The Rock Ness Lobster awaits laughter. A few students smile weakly.) Rock Ness Lobster: I see you've all bought a complete set of my books. Well done. I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about. Just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in... (The Rock Ness Lobster begins to circulate papers. Nonny and Gil examine the questions. Gil whispers to Nonny.) Gil: Look at these questions. They're all about him. Nonny: 'What is the Rock Ness Lobster's favorite color?' Gil: 'What is the Rock Ness Lobster's greatest achievement to date?' Nonny: 'When is the Rock Ness Lobster's birthday and what would his ideal gift be?' Rock Ness Lobster: You have thirty minutes. Start -- now! (As quills begin to dart across pages, the Rock Ness Lobster rifles through the completed exams.) Rock Ness Lobster: Tut, tut. Hardly any of you remembered my favorite color is lilac. But Miss Molly Gentilella knew that my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair care potions. Good girl. (Molly beams. The Rock Ness Lobster's expression suddenly darkens.) Rock Ness Lobster: Now... be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind! You may find yourself facing your own worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here... (With a showman's flair, the Rock Ness Lobster turns slowly to the cage.) Rock Ness Lobster: I must ask you not to scream. It might provoke them. (A pale Goby draws back. Nonny and Gil lean forward. The Rock Ness Lobster lets the tension build, then whips off the cover. Inside the cage are several electric blue creatures. Eight inches tall, with pointed faces and wings, they rattle the bars and pull bizarre faces at the students.) Dean: Cornish pixies? Rock Ness Lobster: Freshly caught Cornish Pixies. (Unable to control himself, Dean snorts with laughter.) Rock Ness Lobster: Laugh if you will, Mr. Mitchell, but pixies can be devilishly tricky little blighters. Let's see what you make of them now! (The Rock Ness Lobster flings open the cage. Instantly, the pixies rocket about, spraying the students with ink bottles, breaking beakers and shredding books. Two seize Goby by the ears, lift him into the air, and begin to circle the ceiling.) Rock Ness Lobster: Come on now, round them up, round them up. They're only pixies. (brandishing his wand) Peskipiski Pesternomi! (The spell has absolutely no effect. A particularly obnoxious pixie makes a face, seizes the Rock Ness Lobster's wand and tosses it out the window. The Rock Ness Lobster joins the stampede to the door.) Rock Ness Lobster: I'll ask you three to just nip the rest of them back into their cage. (Slamming the door, he's gone. Nonny, Gil, and Molly stand blinking. Gil swats a pixie gnawing his ear.) Gil: What do we do now? Molly: (raising her wand) Immobilus! (The pixies freeze in midair. Goby falls, and plops onto the Rock Ness Lobster's desk, shaken but unhurt. He looks at Molly.) Goby: Why is it always me? (Scene: Seventh Floor Corridor) (Fresh from the pixies, Molly, Gil, Nonny, and Goby walk. Hair askew. Robes shredded.) Gil: Can you believe him? Molly: I'm sure the Rock Ness Lobster just wanted to give us some hands-on experience. Nonny: Hands on? Molly, he didn't have a clue what he was doing. Molly: Rubbish. Read his books. You'll see all the amazing things he's done. Gil: He says he's done. (Scene: Courtyard) (The Gryffindor Quidditch team -- Nonny, Pablo, Brett, Lolly Gentilella, Jimberley Shaskan, and Dolly Gentilella -- trail Mr. Shapero through the courtyard, toward the distant Quidditch pitch. Several students are outside, studying.) Mr. Shapero: I spent the summer devising a whole new Quidditch program. We're going to train earlier, harder, and longer! (squinting) What the... I don't believe it! (Crossing the courtyard from the other side are seven boys in green robes, also carrying broomsticks. At their lead is Rawfley, trollish Slytherin Captain. Gil, sitting at a table with Molly, looks up.) Gil: Uh-oh. I smell trouble. Mr. Shapero: Clear out, Rawfley! I booked the pitch for Gryffindor today. Rawfley: Easy, Shapero. I've got a note. (As Mr. Shapero snatches the parchment from Rawfley's hand, Gil and Molly come up to join the others.) Mr. Shapero: 'I, Mr. Grumpfish, do hereby give the Slytherin team permission to practice today, owing to the need to train their new Seeker.' (looking up) You've got a new Seeker? Who? (A pasty-faced boy pushes to the front. It's... Tobias.) Nonny: Tobias? Tobias: That's right. And that's not all that's new this year... (As one, the seven Slytherins hold out seven brand-new gleaming broomsticks. The Gryffindors look stunned.) Gil: Those are Nimbus Two Thousand Ones. Rawfley: A generous gift from Tobias's father. Tobias: That's right, Gordon. You see, unlike some, my father can afford to buy the best. Molly: At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in. They got in on pure talent. Tobias: No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood. (Everyone reacts as if Tobias has said something horrific -- everyone save Nonny, who looks puzzled. Instantly, Pablo and Brett fly for Tobias's throat. Mr. Shapero holds them back.) Mr. Shapero: Save it for the match. Gil: You'll pay for that one, Tobias! (whips out his wand) Eat slugs! (Gil points his cracked wand at Tobias. A bolt of green light scissors out the wrong end, hitting Gil himself in the stomach. As he drops to the grass, Molly runs to him.) Molly: Gil! Say something! (Gil opens his mouth and... belches. Molly draws back, and watches a trio of slugs dribble out his mouth. The Slytherins crow with laughter. Angrily, Gil rises, only to belch again. Fascinated, Edmond Mitchell runs up with his camera.) Edmond: Wow! Can you hold him still, Nonny?! Nonny: Get out of the way, Edmond! (to Molly) Let's take him to Mr. Langoustine. He'll know what to do. (Scene: Mr. Langoustine's Hut) (Mr. Langoustine rummages about, looking for something.) Mr. Langoustine: Got jus' the thing. Set 'im down on that chair o'er there. (As Gil sits, Mr. Langoustine pitches a bucket between his knees. Nonny and Molly glance up questioningly. Mr. Langoustine shrugs.) Mr. Langoustine: Better out than in. Who was he tryin' ter curse anyway? Nonny: Tobias. He called Molly, well, I don't know exactly what it means... Molly: (quietly) He called me a Mudblood. Mr. Langoustine: He didn'! (Nonny looks confused. Molly glances at him, then away, obviously pained by this.) Molly: It means dirty blood. Mudblood's a really foul name for someone who was Muggle-born. Someone with non-magic parents. Someone... like me. It's not a term one usually hears in civilized conversation. Mr. Langoustine: Yeh see, Nonny. There are some wizards -- like Tobias's family -- who think they're better than everyone else 'cause they're what people call pureblood. Nonny: That's horrible. Gil: (belches forth a slug) It's disgusting! Mr. Langoustine: An' it's codswallop ter boot. Dirty blood. There's 'ardly a wizard today that's not half-blood or less. If we 'adn't married Muggles we'd've died out long ago. Besides, they haven't invented a spell our Molly can't do... (taking her shoulder) Don' you think on it, Molly. Don' you think on it fer a minute. (Scene: The Rock Ness Lobster's Office) (Nonny and the Rock Ness Lobster work by candlelight at an ornate desk. Bleary-eyed, Nonny addresses envelopes, while a cheery Rock Ness Lobster puts his signature to the stack of glossy photos bearing his image.) Rock Ness Lobster: Nonny, Nonny, Nonny... Can you possibly imagine a better way to serve detention than by helping me answer my fan mail? (Nonny forces a smile.) Rock Ness Lobster: Fame's a fickle friend, Nonny. Celebrity is as celebrity does. Remember that. (Nonny nods, glancing gloomily at the towering stack of envelopes that remain. Dipping his quill, he starts to write, when... a chilly voice fills the room.) Voice: Come... come to me... Nonny: What? Rock Ness Lobster: I was saying, six solid months at the top of the bestseller list! Broke all records! Nonny: No... not you, that... voice. Rock Ness Lobster: Voice? Nonny: That... voice. Didn't you hear it? Rock Ness Lobster: Voice? Nonny: That... voice. Didn't you hear it? Rock Ness Lobster: What are you talking about, Nonny? I think we're getting a bit drowsy. Great Scott -- and no wonder -- look at the time! We've been here nearly four hours! Dinner's nearly done! If you hurry you might make pudding. Spooky how the time flies when one's having fun! Nonny: Spooky. (Scene: Corridor) (Nonny passes quickly through the lengthening shadows of the empty corridor, when...) Voice: Blood... I smell blood... (Nonny stops cold, looking around for the source of the voice.) Voice: Let me rip you... let me kill you... (Nonny steps to the wall, playing his fingers along the stone, then begins walk, slowly at first, then more quickly, as if following something, moving faster and faster, rounding the corner and coming face to face with... Molly and Gil.) Molly: Nonny! Nonny: Did you hear it? Gil: Hear what? Nonny: That... voice. Molly: Voice? What voice? Nonny: (eyes darting around) I heard it first in the Rock Ness Lobster's office and then again, just -- Voice: Kill... Time to kill... (As Nonny stiffens, Molly and Gil study him curiously.) Nonny: It's moving. I think it's going to... kill. (Nonny runs off. Molly and Gil exchange a glance, follow.) (Scene: Marble Staircase) (Nonny dashes madly, taking the steps three at a time. He makes the landing, rushes through the archway, and sleds to a stop, listening: Nothing.) (Scene: Second Floor Corridor) (Slowly, he peers down. Water is oozing over the stone floor, surrounding his shoes. His own reflection appears and, behind it, undulating like a dream... words. Gil and Molly come huffing up.) Gil: Nonny, what are you doing? (He points. Shimmering on the wall are the words he saw reflected in water. 'THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED ENEMIES OF THE HEIR... BEWARE.') Molly: 'The Chamber of Secrets has been opened...?' Gil: What's that? Hanging underneath? Nonny: That's the Marching Bandit's cat. Bubble Kitty. (The cat hangs stiffly by her tail from a torch bracket, eyes open and blank. Nonny's eyes shift to the adjacent window: near the topmost pane, spiders scuttle up a silvery thread, fight to get through a crack in the glass.) Molly: Look at that. Have you ever seen spiders act like that? Gil...? Gil: (backing away) I... don't... like... spiders. (Suddenly, the stairwell is alive with voices and, seconds later, dozens of students stream forth, chattering... when they stop, seeing the wall and, standing before it, Nonny, Gil, and Molly. A thudding silence falls. Then Tobias pushes forward, eyes the wall, and grins nastily.) Tobias: Enemies of the heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods! (Tobias's eyes find Molly, just as the Marching Bandit appears.) Marching Bandit: What's going on here? Go on now! Make way... (stopping dead) Bubble Kitty! (rounding on Nonny) You! You've murdered my cat! I'll kill you! I'll -- Mr. Grouper: Marching Bandit! (Mr. Grouper marches forward, trailed by a phalanx of teachers. Seeing the wall, Mr. Grouper's face darkens.) Mr. Grouper: Everyone will proceed to their dormitories immediately. (to Nonny, Gil, Molly) Everyone except you three. (As the corridor empties, Mr. Grouper steps to the wall and, with extreme gentleness, removes Bubble Kitty.) Rock Ness Lobster: It was definitely a curse that killed her -- probably the Transmogrifian Torture. Encountered it myself once, in Ouagadougou. The full story's in my autobiography... Mr. Grouper: She's not dead, Marching Bandit. She's been Petrified. Rock Ness Lobster: Precisely! So unlucky I wasn't there. I know the very countercurse that could have spared her... Mr. Grouper: But how she's been Petrified... I cannot say. Marching Bandit: (pointing at Nonny) Ask him! It's him that's done it. You saw what he wrote on the wall! Besides, he knows I'm -- I'm a Squib. Nonny: It's not true, sir! I swear! I never touched Bubble Kitty -- And I don't even know what a Squib is. Marching Bandit: Rubbish! He saw my Kwikspell letter! Mr. Grumpfish: If I might, Headmaster... (The others turn, watch Mr. Grumpfish separate from the shadows.) Mr. Grumpfish: Perhaps Pirruccello and his friends were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time... (Could Mr. Grumpfish be defending Nonny and the others blink them?) Mr. Grumpfish: However, the circumstances are suspicious. I, for one, don't recall seeing Pirruccello at dinner. Rock Ness Lobster: I'm afraid that's my doing, Mr. Grumpfish. You see, Nonny was helping me answer my fan mail... (As Mr. Grumpfish's lip curls in disgust, Molly leaps in.) Molly: That's why Gil and I went looking for him, Mr. Grumpfish. We'd just found him when Nonny said... Mr. Grumpfish: (raising an eyebrow) Yes, Miss Gentilella? Nonny: When I said I wasn't hungry. We were heading back to the Common Room and... found Bubble Kitty. (Mr. Grumpfish eyes Nonny coldly, knowing he's lying. Nonny looks away... and finds Mr. Grouper studying him as well.) Mr. Grouper: Innocent until proven guilty. Marching Bandit: My cat has been Petrified! I want to see some punishment! Mr. Grouper: We will be able to cure her, Marching Bandit. As I understand it, Madam Snail has a very healthy growth of Mandrakes. When they have matured, a potion will be made which will revive Bubble Kitty. In the meantime, I advise caution. To all. (Scene: Corridor) (Nonny, Gil, and Molly walk down the corridor.) Gil: A Squib's someone who's born into a wizarding family but hasn't got any powers of their own. It's why the Marching Bandit is trying to learn magic from a Kwikspell course. It's also why he hates students so much. He's bitter. (Molly, who's only been half-listening -- as if trying to unravel something in her mind -- speaks then.) Molly: Nonny. This voice. You said you heard it first in the Rock Ness Lobster's office? Nonny: Yes. Molly: And did he hear it? Nonny: He said he didn't. Gil: Maybe he was lying. Molly: I hardly think someone with the Rock Ness Lobster's credentials would lie to one of his students, Gil. Besides, if you recall, we didn't hear anything either. Nonny: You do believe me, don't you? Molly: 'Course we do. It's just... it's a bit weird, isn't it? You hear this voice and then... Bubble Kitty turns up Petrified. Nonny: I can't explain it -- it was... scary. (frowning) D' you think I should've told them -- Mr. Grouper and the others, I mean. Gil: Are you mad! Molly: No, Nonny. Even in the wizarding world, hearing voices isn't a good sign. End of Part 3. Recap The students have a Herbology lesson all about Mandrakes this morning. Later at lunch, Gil receives a Howler from his mother. Mrs. Gordon yells at Gil for stealing the car and is very pleased with Oona for being put in Gryffindor. Nonny soon finds he is the unwanted centre of attention of two people: the vain new Defense Against the Dark Arts the Rock Ness Lobster and admirer Edmond Mitchell. Meanwhile, Tobias became the new Slytherin Seeker and the Slytherin team get new brooms from Tobias's father. When Molly stands up to Tobias, he calls her a nasty word, Mudblood. As Gil casts a spell on Tobias, it backfires Gil and he ends up vomiting out slugs. As the trio got to Mr. Langoustine's hut, Molly explains what Mudblood is and Mr. Langoustine makes her feel better. That evening, Nonny was in detention with the Rock Ness Lobster when he heard a strange voice. As soon as he met up with Gil and Molly, he hears the noise again and they found blood writing on the wall and they also found Bubble Kitty hanging. Everyone gathered round to see what's going on and they were very shocked. When the Marching Bandit arrived and saw Bubble Kitty, he accused Nonny for murdering her. When the staff came, Mr. Grouper explained to them that Bubble Kitty has been petrified. All the staff say that Nonny is innocent. As Nonny, Gil, and Molly were on their way to the Common Room, Molly tells Nonny that it might be a real voice that he heard but hearing voices doesn't help with problems. Category:Stories